Re-write of Kagome A Dog Demon
by Chibi-Can
Summary: It's just the re-write of the first version so if you want to know what's going on I'd advise you read the first version.


**A/N: Hello people and I'm back again! For a rewrite! I hate the chapters I have right now and I've read a few complaints. So, with the guidance of other fanfics I've read, I shall improve my story! (Hopefully for the better) I will also answer any questions that are thrown my way and encourage constructive criticism. But I do ****NOT ****encourage flames; I mean seriously, keep it to yourself and move on with life. Now, our story begins…**

'**hihihi'= thoughts**

"**hihihi"=speech**

***hihihi*= whatever that character is doing**

Chapter 1

(Kagome's pov) (1)

I stare at the well wall for a few moments as I sat in the bone packed dirt. 'If what mom said was true, that means Im a-!' 'Then I should hurry out of here and get going!'

As I was climbing the old brick wall that had scattered vines here and there, I was thinking of my recent thoughts wondering how I would get to my new destination. 'I could always ask for directions, but then wouldn't people freak out if I asked where a demon's palace was? I mean they are human,"

I climb to the top of the ancient well and sit on one of its wooden ledges. 'Oh that's right, I forgot!'

I beam as I pulled my yellow backpack (2) into my lap. 'I have a map in here, scratch having to ask for directions,'

Then I hear a bush rustle unnaturally 'Damn human form. I can't smell what that was!' I mentally yell in frustration in the deserted field.

'I should move into a different area to see if it follows me,'

I stand up with my backpack in hand and casually walk through the bushes and trees and into the woods. I hear some more movement behind me, indicating whatever it was, it was following me. 'Hmm,' I smirk 'The poor thing doesn't know what it's gotten itself into,"

I continue to walk into the forest until I reached a new clearing.

(Inuyasha's pov)

Black, pitch black darkness was here; in my dream. It stretched to every corner in my mind. Sometimes I would get flashes of memories with my mom or a girl in a white and red garb. 'Kikyo'

My mind would say was her name. I always feel I faint pang of sadness at this name, but not anymore I only feel hate for those of her kind. They could all die for all I care, all I ever wanted was the jewel and I will continue to only care for and not hate this sacred item. It is, after all the key to everything I ever wanted and will ever want. My form floats in the dark void undisturbed, just waiting to be awakened, just waiting to wreak havoc and finally obtain that small sacred pink orb. But the human's wouldn't allow it and captivated my in this dark void. My mood grows somber 'human'

I think. Maybe I still do care. 'I promised to become human for HER but she betrayed me and killed me. Thus entrapping me in this darkness,'

I stand suddenly, head bowed 'why?'

I think to myself 'why did she betray me?'

I fall, landing on my hands and knees and stare down at pitch black darkness. 'Why?'

I could never understand why. (3)

(Sesshomaru's pov) (4)

I was lounging casually in a tree; eyes closed, ears open to the sounds of birds chirping and nature. It was a peaceful silence, no annoying noises to bother me- "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

It was that miserable servant of mine, Jaken. It wasn't like I wanted the toad to follow me, he just did. I sigh and jump down from my perch, "Oh!" *huff* *huff* "There you are milord, you had me worried-"

I kick the annoying demon cutting him off from his speech and sent my follower flying a few yards away 'That should keep him busy,'

I smirk to myself and jumped back onto my branch. I try to doze off but movement in bushes not so far away pleads for my attention. *sniff* 'A human, they smell very strange for one though,' 'And a demon, good joy,'

I think sourly 'I've landed myself in the middle of a hunting spree, just my luck. I should leave before things get rather heated,'

I try to convince myself to leave but that odd smell that human admitted made my nose twitch out of curiosity. I growl to myself "Fine but it better be worth it,"

And follow them through the trees and brambles all the way to Inuyasha's clearing.

Kagome's pov

I walk into a clearing and happen to notice… a tree. (5) On the tree was a dormat Hanyou with a sacred arrow right through its chest. *wince* 'That had to hurt,'

I began to look around the clearing I was presently in. 'This will do,' I worriedly look towards the tree 'hope I don't break the seal, he might not be friendly and I don't want another headache.'

**A/N: And this is where I leave you! Tada! The first part of the re-write done! Yes and I do know this is a cliffhanger so don't type in a loud tone please. And like before: Review or you will get no more! *Shakes finger* Now onto the number notes!**

**(1): Yes I am keeping the point of view things, so if you don't like them leave.**

**Next**

**(2): It's the same backpack.**

**Next**

**(3): No, this is not about Inuyasha (Obviously) just wanted him to have him one moment.**

**Next**

**(4): Yes I know I'm changing povs (point of views) fast but you will have to bear with me.**

**Next**

**(5): The tree she noticed was the tree Inuyasha was sealed on so obviously she would notice it.**

**Is that all? *Hughes nods* Ok now have a good… well… evening and happy fanfic hunting! Oh! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
